falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanguine (Project Horizons)
Sanguine is a Canterlot ghoul that works and 'lives' in the Hoof. A powerbroker and information monger if things are to be believed, he claims the services of a number of powerful entities within the Hoof. Biography His real name is Dr. Trueblood, a Bio-Arcane scientist previously with the MoP, O.I.A. and MAS. He started, and worked on Project Chimera until it's eventual closing, and then began working with Twilight Sparkle on the Alicorn IMP project. His first successful Chimera was the Reaper Gorgon (aka. Stonewing), a Pony/Cockatrice hybrid. There were others including a Pony/Manticore named Brass, Pony/Dragon named Precious and a Pony/Phoenix named Fury. He also retained the services of Reaper Deus (aka. Doof), a product of Project Steelpony, a heavy cyborg that lived in utter agony, only kept at bay by the powerful drugs Sanguine was able to produce. His last known agent is Psycoshy, another Reaper, a yellow pegasus with a Fluttershy fixation. It seems she has something of a crush on Sanguine and has been 'improved' though no details have been put forward. History During the War Before the war Sanguine was Dr. Trueblood a scientist working on Project Chimera. He created numerous Chimera who would be awakened after the war and employed as Reapers and tools by Sanguine. Sanguine also developed the first prototype stasis pods, the first one he built in his garage. He performed the delivery on Fluttershy's premature foal and placed her in one of his stasis pods. When the bombs fell Sanguine was in canterlot, or it is assumed so since he survives the last day as a Canterlot Ghoul. Sanguine develops two fixations that will help keep him sane as a ghoul. He may have been in the Project Chimera facility since their was Pink Cloud inside the facility too. After the War After the war, Sanguine became a member of the Reapers soon after their establishment. Sanguine whilst a member of the Reapers, also had ties with Fillydelphia and Red Eye, he also operated out of the slave trading hub at Paradise and had some form of partnership with its leader, Usury. Sanguine is the one who ordered Deus to attack Stable 99 and retrieve EC-1101, which was needed to access Project Chimera and various other pre-war projects and facilities. He also sent various other Reapers out to perform tasks, like Gorgon at the Brimstone Falls gem mine or Brass to hunt down Blackjack when Deus was killed. Sanguine meets Blackjack for the first time at Arena, built inside the old Hoofington hoofball stadium, the dome. He offers to buy Blackjack's pipbuck and tries desperately to get his hooves on EC-1101 including a battle for it in the Dome. Blackjack and Psychoshy fight for ownership of Blackjack's pipbuck, but Psychoshy wins, the pipbuck she wins doesn't have EC-1101 on it. He went out of his way to get Blackjack to give him EC1101 after the Reaper/Steel Ranger conflict ended by attacking settlements Blackjack had visited since leaving Stable 99. He could track down the settlements thanks to the pipbuck he won back at the dome. He went to the Brimstone Falls and killed all the miners, he also assaulted Megamart and the Fluttershy Medical Clinic which suffered some casualties and lastly attacked Flankfurt which survived since Blackjack had helped fortify the settlement when she last visited. Sanguine waited for Blackjack at Chapel, where he took the town's residents hostage. He was assisted by Brass, Fury, Precious and Griffins working for Red Eye. He finally managed to get the program from Blackjack by stealing her pipbuck and escapes from Chapel. Sanguine returns to Project Chimera's laboratories below Hippocratic Research where he tried to use EC-1101 but it refused to open for Psychoshy who is the daughter of Fluttershy and Goldenblood. He was left at Blackjack's mercy by the Griffin mercenaries after he was unable to access Project Chimera. Sanguine's goals are to save his family with new organs, which explains why he wants the EC-1101 program. The only way to make the new organs is Project Chimera, which would allow him to make Blanks that would be perfect biological matches to his family. Blackjack tries to help him by allowing him access to Chimera. Sanguine also had to make organs for Scotch Tape and he created fresh skin grafts for Blackjack. Sanguine awakens his family and tries to save his family but they are killed by an Ultra-Sentinel. Sanguine in complete misery over his failure loses his mind and goes mostly Feral. He is thought killed by the Ultra-Sentinel still in pursuit of him and Blackjack. Later however, in the Tokomare under the Core, with Snips, Dawn, Sweetie Bot, Horse, and Charm all working to restore Blackjack's mind to a blank copy and about to be blasted by Steel Rain, the rabid Sanguine, rescued by Cognitum from Hippocratic Researchchapter 65, attacks Steel Rain, mistaking the others for his children. Steel Rain eventually crushes the Revenant's skull.chapter 66 In Other Stories New Pegas The origin of Pink Cloud as a weapon of mass destruction is traced to one of Trueblood's projects, presumably related to his Bio-Arcana work at Project Chimera. The Cloud was initially developed as a pesticide, meant to protect crop yields and industrial sites against major insect infestations. Trueblood instead arranged to co-opt it for deployment as a bio-weapon against the Zebras, without telling the original developers of his intent, resulting in a Zebra associated with development being entrusted to deliver the project notes. He fled with them to his homeland, providing copies before his recapture by Equestrian commandos. Trueblood subsequently conducted the first test of Pink Cloud at Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns through a compromised Zebra loyalist, an act which also served the purpose of cementing war fervor. Equestrian hatred for the Zebras skyrocketed, Luna ascended to the throne upon Celestia's abdication, the Ministries were formed, and Trueblood's allies were able to create the Office of Interministry Affairs in their wake. With Luna's rise to power likewise solidifying Zebra resolve, this was the turning point which ensured the war would be seen through to its bitter end. However, the use of Cloud at Littlehorn made its further development by the OIA extremely dangerous to all involved. It took the rest of the war for Trueblood to finally arrange mass-bombardment testing, to be carried out on the Casino Royale resort southeast of New Pegas, but by this time the Zebras were able to develop and deploy their own version. The effective end of the war made the Royale test largely moot, but Trueblood's work continues to render large sections of the resort completely uninhabitable. Broken Steel In Broken Steel, he was approached by Motor Runner, another Reaper whose work operates outside the Hoof. Sanguine had performed an operation that gave Motor Runner skin made from Star Metal. Motor Runner procures a Synapsis Link augmentation from Sanguine and has it installed by him in exchange for the location of Project Sire, which Sanguine believed lost. Traits Appearance Sanguine was a ghoul unicorn, parts of his coat and most of his mane had fallen out. Wisps of pink cloud drift out of his lips every time he breathes. Abilities Sanguine had a wide range of abilities including... *Canterlot Ghoul regeneration *Radiation absorption *Pink Cloud breath *Advanced knowledge on medical procedures *Able to perform complex surgeries very easily *Is a unicorn, so he has access to magic Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons